


In the Family

by MasKaiHilFantic



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Chrismas in July Mylar Ficathon, Christmas, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasKaiHilFantic/pseuds/MasKaiHilFantic
Summary: Because there are things which only family can understand.





	In the Family

_24_ _th_ _December…_

_Cold, snowy, calm, serene, beautiful, peaceful, and festive time in the city, a man is seen walking down the streets, wearing a long and brown coat, over his white shirt and black overalls, and wearing military boots with heavily woolen socks. Amethyst eyes, cobalt-blue and silverfish-gray toned hair and blue triangles over his cheeks. The man is carrying a business suitcase in one hand, and a really large red sack in the other. His lean, yet muscular build helps him in carrying the heavy load. He arrives at his home, pulls out his keys, and enters to be greeted with a familiar group of faces…_

* * *

__

"DADDY'S HOME!" Three children cry out in joy, as they immediately rushed towards the just-arrived blunette, hugging his legs rather tightly.

"Ooooh, daddy bought presents!" Gou Hiwatari, the eldest seven year-old speculated.

"Yeah, I bet Santa met him on his way home, and gave him all the toys we wanted!" Kate Hiwatari, the middle-child, a five year old said.  
"And daddy beat up Santa with his _big_ hands and brought all the toys of the entire world to us!" The youngest of all, Mia Hiwatari, and the only _brunette in the children_ said in joy, as she demonstrated how her father would have beaten up Santa Claus with her little hands.  
"Now if I beat up Santa, that would be bad, wouldn't it?" Kai Hiwatari said to his children, with that he go up and was greeted by the _eldest brunette_ in the house.  
"Well, you're dressed up…" Kai mockingly said to his wife, who that night wore a wine-red dress, going beautifully with her gold jewelry her husband her bought her a few days ago. Her familiar smile was still as radiant as it was the first time he met her.  
"Oh, and you're always on time." Hilary Tachibana replied crossing her arms around her chest and giving him a mocking stare of her own.  
'"At-least I remember to open the door." Kai said, as he lifted up the load he was carrying and entered the living room. Per the wonderful occasion the room was decorated with colorful lights, stockings hung over the fireplace, a beautifully embellished Christmas tree, and a warm ember at the fireplace, gently glowing up the room.  
"Of-course, the door. How can I forget, since I am the one who locks it?" The brunette replied, as the family entered into the room.  
"And you forget that there is even a key to the backdoor, numbskull." Kai replied,  
"Well I am not the one who is overprotective, unlike someone I know." Hilary said, referring to Kai, who for the purpose of protection, even got a key for the backdoor of his house.

"Mom, come on! Let dad sit down and give us our presents, will ya!" Gou cried out, as she yanked his mother's dress.

"Yeah, mom. Dad is going to tell us a Christmas tale too." Said Kate as she walked with her father as Kai sat down on the ground, folding his legs, the littlest of all Mia immediately occupied his lap.  
"Yeah! And after presents, he's gonna tell us who he beat up Santa!" She cutely said, once again doing the action of a uppercut with her hands.  
"Why do you want me to beat up Santa?" Kai asked his youngest child.

"Cause Santa scares me…" Mia gently said, fiddling with her little fingers.

"Awww…"  Hilary said pouting.  
"Jee, Mia. I just _can't believe_ that you're afraid of Santa Claus." Kate said, in a rather rude manner to her younger sister.  
"Well, at-lease she ain't afraid of spiders." Kai addressed his middle-child about her fear.  
"SPIDERS! WHERE ARE THEY?" Kate cried out, jumping up as if a spider had just landed on him.  
"Ha ha ha! Kate's 'fraid of spiders!" Gou made fun of his sister.

"Well, she knows there is no such thing as _Bogeymen_!" Kai addressed even Gou's fears.

"Dad! What are ya tryin to do!" Gou protested.  
"Kai, please. Stop it." Hilary said.  
"Yes, _mom_." Kia mocking said to which she simply rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Now, who wants presents?" He asked his children.

"WE DO! WE DO! WE DO!" His children replied in unison, raising their hands up.  
"Alright, Gou, step up!" Kai called out his eldest son, who was wearing a light blue shirt and dark denim shorts.

"Yes, pops!" He said, getting in attentive position in front of his father.

"Here's your present." Kai said, as he handed him a beautiful red polished skateboard, complete with helmets and knee and elbow pads.  
"Oh, radical! Thanks dad!" Gou said as he hugged his father, he hugged back, with a smile.

"A-hem, now father. I believe we both negotiated upon what I wanted for Christmas said, eh?" Sate Kate, as she matched up to her father's face, her blue hairs tied up in a pony tail. She wore a pink skirt, white leggings, red shoes, and a pinkish jumper. Hilary rolled her eyes as she listened to what her daughter her said.

"Oooh, you _are_ like your mother." Kai said with a eyebrow raised, to which Hilary once again sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"Yes ma'am, I got your… Science Kit!" Kai said he pulled put a science kit, with chemicals, beakers, test tubes, formulae and a calculator.  
"Thanks dad!" Kate said as she tightly hugged her father, before receiving her present, and was immediately followed by her younger innocent sister. Mia had Hilary's brown hair and ruby eyes, she was too wearing a pink jumper, but a rather thick one, and like her sister, wore a pink skirt white leggings and no shoes.

"My turn daddy!" She said.  
"I got a very special gift for you." Kai said as he reached his pocket and pulled out something which was fitting in his palm.

'What is it?" She asked.  
"Look for yourself." Kai said, but he was looking particularly too happy about that gift. As Mia removed his hands, she witnessed a sight to which even her siblings and even Hilary awed, with Hilary covering her mouth in surprise.

"Your… Your beyblade, daddy?" She asked, as she witnessed Dranzer, Kai's first and only beyblade, resting in his palms.  
"Correction: _your Beyblade, Mia._ " Kai said, with a smile, as Mia grabbed the top in her hands, and it immediately shook.

"Does it like me?" She innocently asked, as the beyblade shook I her tiny hands.  
"No, Mia. It loves you." Kais aid softly.  
"How did you know that's what sh wanted?" Hilary asked.  
"Hn. I overheard you both." Kai said, Mia had inherited Kai's Beyblade ambition and gave her mother her innocent request to buy her beyblade, which Hilary let go is joshing, but little did they both knew that Kai overheard these two.  
"Kai isn't she a bit…" Hilary was interrupted by the blunette.  
"Young? No. I got mine when I was three, Hilary. And out of all my children, she's the only one who wants to Beyblade, and I am just gonna let it be?" Kai said. Mia was the only one who wanted to Beyblade like her father, not her elder siblings, and seeing that his daughter wanted to play the sport he played for fifteen years of his life, why would not he give her a beyblade? But Dranzer…

"Mia Tachibana-Hiwatari…. You are the second Hiwatari I know, besides me, who wants to Beyblade. My angel, this is big responsibility, this _top_ which you hold in your hands, is the only thing which kept me alive for fifteen years of my life." Kai said, as he looked at his daughter, then he turned to Hilary  
"Until I met your mother…." Kai concluded. Kai quit Beyblade after the second world championships, and decided to settle in and start a family, but never he even thought of that one of his children would have the desire to Beyblade, but then again, this is Kai Hiwatari we are talking about, folks.

"Daddy, is this really mine?" Mia once again softly asked, not believing what she had gotten,

"Yes, dear. This is not mine anymore, Mia, this is yours. Take care of it." Kai said gently, and not receiving a word, he was hugged gently by Mia. Kai hugged her, kissed her temple. Hilary could see Kai's tear running down his eye, he hand finally let go of Dranzer after all these years, it made her tear up too, she left the room. Not in anger, but in happiness…

As Mia showed her new Beyblade to her siblings, and was met with not envy, but pride and happiness form her elder siblings, Kai immediately rushed towards his wife in the kitchen."  
"Hilary, I can explain…" Kai said as eh entered the kitchens but was interrupted.

"No need, Kai. I understand. You gave her what she wanted, I am happy to see that." She said, as she wiped her tears off.  
"Look behind you." Kai said as Hilary turned around and saw a big box, with green wrapping and a red bow.  
"Huh!" Hilary gasped like a child, as Kai gently smiled.  
"Is that the new food processor I was talking about?" Hilary asked.  
"Better, it's two of 'em."

Kai said as he bought not one but two of the food processors Hilary wanted after seeing an advertisement about them. Not being able to consent herself, she tightly hugged Kai, who gently hugged her too.

"Thank you so much babe!" Hilary said.

"Hm, and you said that I can't make your mouth open by my commands, well that who was going to shriek like a little girl now?" Kai sarcastically remarked.  
"Almost, Kai, almost." He reasoned herself, despite being wrong. She kissed his cheek and then asked," Did you get what you wanted for Christmas, Kai?"

He looked over his shoulders, and smirking at her, he said, "What I wanted for Christmas, Hilary, I got ten years before it." He said, referring to his marriage with Hilary. She smiled, as she came close to him, and once again hugged.  
"Mary Christmas Kai, I love you." She said.  
"I love you more than anything, Hilary. Even more than myself and my children." He softly said, s they both were about to kiss, Mia interrupted.

"Daddy! COME TEACH ME HOW TO BEYBLADE!" She sprung up from out of nowhere, as the couple backed away quickly.  
"Mia!" Hilary said to her child, whilst Kai just simply looked at her with his unimpressed look.  
"You wanna beyblade?" He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Mmm-Hmmm!" Mia said, nodding really hard.  
"Come on then, let's let it rip…" Kai said as he lifted his daughter up and along with his wife, went into the living room, joining the others, and beginning another chapter in their family: Beyblade dominance.


End file.
